Trapped
by bookworm123456
Summary: This takes place right after the end of the second book. Its my version of what will happen in the 3rd book. will Henry save Kate? Will Kate survive long enough to be saved? read and fnd out. spoiler alert please review
1. Chapter 1

I heard Ava's uncontrolled sobs, I saw Henry pacing nervously across the throne room. I felt life slowly begin to grow inside of me.

Colors were vivid and sharp. I saw Henry devastatingly handsome as always. I watched as he argued with the counsel. His lips were moving but I heard no sound come out.

Next I saw my mother wandering aimlessly through the garden. I could almost smell the flowers that surrounded her so delicately.

I saw Ingrid lying in the grass eyes closed looking content, suddenly she sat up and she looked straight into my eyes as if she could see me. She gave me a small smile. And then she was gone

Scenes of my friends and family flashed before my eyes and disappeared just as quickly. James strolling through the mansion. Persephone embracing Adonis. I even saw Pogo sleeping soundly on the bed.

Finally I heard Calliope's laughter. It was a cold hard sound that held no amusement but sent chills down my spine and made my hair stand on end.

Everything began to spin. The scenes of my family began to fade. Henry was so close I could almost touch him. But I could do nothing as they were ripped from me and I woke up.

I wished I hadn't

I was lying on my back, chained to the floor.

A ball and chain were attached to both of my ankles. Cold metal links were wrapped around my forearms. A long chain was draped over my chest and was attached on the floor to either side of me, pinning me to the ground.

I panicked.

I kicked my legs but only managed to move them the length of the chain, since the ball refused to budge no matter how hard I tried. The chains around my arms were no better. They coiled around them like bracelets and when I tried to lift them up I felt the strain of my arm muscles, and managed to get them a few inches off the ground until I could hold them no longer and they fell back to the floor. Metal ringing.

The one across my chest was the worst though. It prevented me from sitting up. Desperately I pushed my body up against the chain. My abdomen muscles tightening as I fought against the unyielding metal. I could feel the skin of my collar bone begin to scrape off, but still I pushed. Hoping that by some miracle the chain would break and I would be able to see something other than the ceiling.

No such miracle. The chains stayed as strong as they were when I first woke up. With a whimper my upper body fell back to the ground, defeated. I began to sob. I wasn't in very much physical pain. Nothing hurt and yet this was the worst of all torcher, and Calliope new it

I was trapped within my own body. I felt all the blood rush to my head and I became dizzy. My muscles ached to move, I needed to sit up, and look around. But all I could see was what was above and beside me.

What I saw didn't comfort me. Above me there was nothing. No ceiling. No end. Just a vast darkness that seemed to go on forever. When I looked to my left and right, in the darkness I could make out stone walls. When I turned my head, the side of my face became damp. The floor was wet.

If I listened closely I could hear the drip of water hitting stone. I could smell the metallic scent of stagnant water. Slowly my sobs ceased. Since I could not lift my hand to wipe my cheeks, the tears stayed on my face and began to dry, making my skin feel tight.

As I stared up ahead unable to move, I thought about Henry and if he still thought I was searching for Rhea, safe up on earth. I thought about Ava and as much as I wanted to be mad at her I couldn't. She had done something rash in hopes to save someone she loved. I had done the same thing. Many times. I thought about my sister and felt a stab of jealousy that she was in the arms of the man she loved and I was here. Trapped. I thought about Calliope and what she planned on doing to me. I could think of quite a few things actually, and none of them were good.

Most of all I thought about the baby growing inside of me. Wondering if it would survive the months to come. If it would be a boy or a girl. If it would have its dads eyes and my smile. If It would grow up to be as stubborn as I am and as beautiful as Henry. Wondering how Henry would react about the news of parenthood.

With great effort I managed to lift my arm just enough to place my hand on my abdomen. I couldn't feel anything. Not quite yet, it was too soon. But I knew that I had already begun to love the little embryo inside of me and new that I would do whatever it took to protect it. I just hoped I could stay alive long enough to give birth to it.


	2. Chapter 2

The darkness was eerily silent. It had no beginning. No end. I was nothing in this darkness. Not a king. Not a husband. Just a lonely man trapped within the darkness. It was peaceful. Silent.

And then I heard a sound. A sound so soft at first I almost missed it; but it became louder until it reverberated throughout the darkness. Soft cries. Grief and sadness forming quiet tears. I could almost see them rolling down her cheeks, her beautiful eyes becoming red. Her delicate hands brushing away the tears. Kate. My Kate.

Her sobs echoed throughout the darkness. Bouncing around until it was all I could hear.

"Kate, Kate" I shout for her, I scream into the darkness hoping, praying for it to answer back. And as if by some miracle, as if she could hear me she begin to whisper my name "Henry" she sobbed "oh henry" at that moment my heart; however cold, brakes into a million pieces.

I looked around scanning the darkness franticly, looking for any sign of her, but I saw nothing. It was if I had become blind, and with it came a feeling of helplessness so strong it threatened to overpower me. Somewhere somehow Kate needed me and I could do nothing to help her. With all my stature. With all of my abilities. I was powerless

No matter how hard I willed the darkness to disappear it swirled around me. mocking me. Maybe I was being punished. As a consequence for all the horrible things I had done, my wife was the one in pain. I was the one destined to hear it.

So I stayed there, helpless and listened. I listened to her sobs and wails. I listened as she whispered my name over and over again. I don't know how long it lasted, minutes, hours it didn't matter. All I could think about was what could have happened to form sobs like these. The pain she must be feeling. The sadness. It made me hurt right alongside her. I felt what she felt. We were one.

Slowly her cries became softer and softer, her sobs quieted until all that was left were hiccups. I could hear the hoarseness of her voice as she whispered my name it becoming so soft I could barely hear it.

And then there was silence

Blissful, horrible, empty silence.

I had been crying so hard it had taken me a long time to fall asleep. I could think all the brave thoughts that I wanted, but that didn't make me brave. I could try to be strong but that didn't give me strength.

I had broken down. For days I had been down here; so many I had lost count. Three weeks? Maybe four. The truth was; that I had stopped counting.

Twice a day Ava comes down to feed me. She says nothing. No matter how hard I try to get her to talk to me. She stays silent. Her eyes are dead, lifeless. Her movements stiff. She comes in, feeds me and leaves. If I don't scream too much once every day; she unlocks the chain around my chest and allows me to sit up. She takes the coils off my arms, and frees my legs from their chains and helps me up. I take these few minutes to go to the bathroom and relish in my temporary freedom

I live for those moments. My back; stiff and sore after lying down for days feels wonderful when I sit up. My legs often feel wobbly from lack of use and my arms feel so frail I'm afraid I have lost whatever muscle I had. But when I stand up and my muscles stretch and I take those first few steps I feel hope. Any hope is good, however fleeting.

But when my time is up and I have to watch as she lays me back on the ground and locks the chain to floor. When I look into her eyes as she turns the key, and see nothing. I hate hope. Hope can get people killed. Can get my child killed. Hope is dangerous. Hope is terrifying.

And yet without hope I have nothing.

I often think of escape. Of what might happen if I were to somehow knock Ava out. Even if by some miracle I managed to do that, I have no idea what is on the other side of that door. Just because I haven't seen Calliope doesn't mean she isn't here. And I am in no rush to see what made Ava the way she is now.

So for days I lay here. Minutes of the day ticking by. Minutes turn into hours, hours turn into days. I listen to water drip, to the scratching of other animals that live down here with me and I feel my child slowly beginning to form inside of me.

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drops of water fall and I hear them hit the gold stone of the ground. I count them 1,2,3. I reach the hundreds. They continue to drop. The thousand's. I refuse to lose track. By the time I reach one hundred thousand I realize that the water is going to continue to drip until there is nothing left, and that I will most likely continue to count until there is nothing left of me.

I lose it. Sobs retch from my body. I cry and whimper. I call out for Henry even though I know he can't hear me. I'm overcome with sadness and loneliness. I'm sick of this place. I'm sick of always being cold, and wet. I'm sick of not being able to stand up. I'm sick of having no one with me but my unborn child. I miss Henry and the feeling of his arms around me. I miss Ava, the Ava that was my best friend. I miss my mom and the comfort of her hugs. Heck I even missed James and his lopsided smiles.

I sob until I have nothing left. No tears. No sadness. I cry until I am left with nothing but numbness. I fall asleep thinking about how wonderful and horrible it feels to feel nothing at all.

And then I see Henry


	3. Chapter 3

I am in our bedroom. I can see the tip of the sun as it peeks over the horizon. Sunlight slowly seeps through the window. I take everything in like a breath of fresh air. The detailed rugs beneath my feet; I can almost feel the soft material under my toes. I breathe in deeply and can practically smell the scent of aftershave and puppy shampoo. My eye catches on the ornate bed frame; the morning rays making the iron softly glow. The vastness of the bedroom used to take my breath away, but now it makes me feel safe.

It makes me feel at home.

I am _home._

Finally my gaze drifts to the figure lying in the bed.

_Oh henry_

Seeing him lying there, I feel relief flood through me like a dam that has broken. I feel as if I can breathe for the first time in weeks, I resist the urge to cry, to call out for him. I know he won't hear me. It feels like forever since I last laid eyes on him.

In the weeks I have been captive; every day I pictured him. His dark wavy hair, the strength in his jaw, the warmth in his eyes that make me go weak at the knees. But lately I had been finding it harder and harder to recall his face. Were his eyebrows really that full? Was his nose higher up or lower on his face?

I couldn't remember.

I was beginning to forget.

I don't want to forget him, _not my henry_

I walk slowly towards the bed, as if for fear I might wake him. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps, so calm. Even asleep he radiates a sense of control. A sense of power.

Before I realize what I am doing I bring my hand down to his face. I ache to touch him, too trace the line of his jaw. But my hand hovers just above his cheek. I am about to bring my fingers down and brush away a stray curl from his eyes, to feel the softness of his hair between my fingers, when he moves.

I jerk my hand away from his face and slowly back away from the bed.

He begins to shift restlessly. He turns to his side, only to flop onto his back. Again he shifts. Something is wrong.

His elbows dig into the mattress as he turns. Even when he has settled into a position on his back, his head lolls from side to side. Again and again he jerks his had violently. I watch helplessly as he grips the sheets so tightly his knuckles being to turn white.

He is mumbling something I can't understand. He is saying the same thing over and over while he tosses and turns, I lean in closer to hear what he is saying.

"Kate" he whispers. "Kate"

I stumble away from the bed again, what if subconsciously he knows I'm here? I shake my head in dismay; Its not possible. But if it were…

"Henry" I shout. "Please henry" I scream his name at the top of my lungs, I move closer to the bed. For I don't know how long, I scream in vain at my sleeping husband.

I yell that I'm in trouble that I need help. That I need _him_". He doesn't wake.

He doesn't hear me. I fight the urge to cry, he is so close, and still out of my reach.

Then out of nowhere, I see Pogo bound into the bedroom his little body practically sliding across the floor. His tail is wagging so hard his entire lower half is shaking. His tongue is hanging out the side of his mouth. He bounds up to me and tries to jump into my arms. To no avail.

I feel nothing as he sails right through me. Poor Pogo lands behind me with a thump; wobbles for a minute and shakes it off.

I stare at him in bewilderment, he can see me, or at least sense me, whatever the case; he knows I am here. Maybe not all is lost.

His head is cocked to the side as he circles me cautiously, like he knows I'm here but can't figure out why I'm not.

I grin at him. "Pogo" I say. His head cocks farther to the side when I speak, I think he can hear me but I need to be sure.

"Pogo sit." I say. He sits. My grin grows. Ironic how the only one who can see me is _my dog_, and he is the only one who can't help me …unless. A plan starts to formulate in my mind.

Without giving it another thought I turn to pogo and say, as enthusiastically as I can "Go get Henry Pogo, go get him". Obviously aroused by the excitement in my voice Pogo leaps on the bed and jumps onto Henry.

At first henry just turns over, ignoring Pogo's wet nose traveling through his hair. "Get him Pogo" I say. My voice rising an octave as I encourage Pogo.

Now his little body is on Henry's chest, and he begins to lick his face. His little pink tongue leaving a trail of slobber along henry's face. I laugh. It's been a while since I have laughed. It feels good.

And then Henry's eyes snap open.


	4. Chapter 4

Henrys POV

Something is not right.

I can feel it deep within my bones.

Something is wrong.

And that is when is smell the smoke

Everything is so dark, but I can feel the heat of the fire, it is coming close.

I begin to panic. I need to find Kate, she doesn't know.

I feel like I'm blind, as I grope through the darkness for something to hold onto, as I search for Kate.

My hand comes in contact with a wall, it burns red hot and I wince in pain as I feel blisters forming on my already rough hands. I grit my teeth and ignore the pain as I use the burning wall as a guide.

It will get me out of here

It will help me find Kate.

I call for her as loud as I can with the smoke that is entering my lungs making it hard to breathe.

"Kate" I scream, it makes me cough but still I call for her, she has to hear me.

And then I see the flames.

Their sudden brightness hurts my eyes; everywhere I look is dominated by the red and orange flames. I try to exit the way I came but I am surrounded by the fire, it is creeping closer. There is nowhere to go.

Nowhere to hide.

I feel the intense heat of the flames as they engulf me, _oh_ how they burn. I can feel my skin melting off. There is no room in my lungs for another breath, and just when I feel as if it can't get any worse, as I am about to succumb to the pain.

I hear her voice.

She is calling out for me. "Henry" she yells.

I can hear her voice so clearly, she is close. I can feel her.

She screams for me "Please Henry, help me". The agony in her words awaken something inside me. A deep urge to protect her. To make sure she is safe.

But her next words are the ones that truly hit home.

"Henry I need you" she pleads. My wife needs me. And I need her.

Despite the pain, her voice in my ear motivates me. I push aside the pain, and charge through the walls of fire, eyes looking, heart searching for her.

And that is when I see her, surrounded by flames she stands in tattered clothing. There is no fear in her eyes, only sadness and dismay but she is beginning to fade.

I push harder. I move faster. I need to get to her in time, before it's too late.

I'm almost upon her. I'm so close I can practically touch her, almost feel the silkiness of her hair between my fingers to run my hand over her smooth perfect face, to take the heartache out of her eyes.

But just when I reach her, she disappears along with the fire, the smoke, and the pain. They are all replaced by the wetness of a tongue and I awaken to the site of pogo sitting upon my chest staring down at me with his large puppy dog eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

I sigh, and pick up Pogo's wriggling body off of my chest, and wipe the slobber off my face. I can feel his little heart beating against my palms. His silky fur slides between my fingers.

He reminds me of her.

My chest hurts thinking back to the dream. I set Pogo onto the hardwood floor and try to banish the memory of my wife disappearing into the smoke from my mind. My stomach twists into knots just thinking about it.

It's only been a few weeks, but I miss her more every day. And these reoccurring dreams are doing nothing to soothe my growing anxiety.

I rub my hands across my face, and just breathe for a moment before getting out of bed. My footsteps make little noise as my feet pad across the floor. I am just about to step into the bathroom when a series of high pitched barks stops me in my tracks. Pogo is sitting in the middle of the room.

Barking into the air.

I walk over to where he sits, and after a quick scan of the room, see nothing, so I pick up his squirming body and turn back towards the bathroom. To my surprise he leaps from my arms and lands of the floor with a small thud.

He recovers quickly however, giving his body a little shake and returning to his spot in the middle of the room. Where he begins to bark. Again.

For a moment I just watch him. His little head raised up high into the air tail sweeping across the floor a mile a minute, barking at some unseen threat. I walk over to him and try to pick him up again. He is too quick for me this time however and evades my grasp.

At which point he promptly begins to run in a wide circle barking and jumping into the air.

I shake my head. Apparently Kate's absence has become too much for the poor dog because he has officially lost it. Annoyed, I turn around, and start walking towards the bathroom, but then I stop.

Something is different. I just stand there for a moment trying to put my finger on it. Then it dawns on me.

Lilac.

I smell lilac.

From Kate's shampoo.

The bedroom hasn't smelled of lilacs for weeks.

Sometimes if I try, I can catch a whiff of it on her pillow but that Is all I get.

A whiff.

But now, the smell of it overpowers my senses.

As if she is the room with me.

My body goes rigid. And I slowly turn around.

And I see her.

She looks just like she did in my dream. Torn clothing. Dirty. Flickering.

Before I know it, I am next to her. I look into her eyes. So full of emotion the most prominent being relief, her eyes glaze with tears.

My mind refuses to form words. I take in her tattered clothing, my fists clench and feel anger as I have never known before. It rolls off me in waves.

Who did this to her? Whoever it is, I long to clutch their neck and watch the light leave their eyes. Tartarus seems quaint compared the things I have in mind for whoever put this fear in her eyes.

But as she lifts her slender hand to my face, all of my anger dissipates. Her flickering fingers caress my face, and I swear I can feel the softness of her skin against the stubble on my chin.

Then she looks down.

My gaze lands on her torso

To her hand resting upon the small bump on her stomach.

The wind is knocked from me, and I can't breathe.

She looks up and her mouth forms two words

Help me.

And she is gone.

My child is gone.

My screams of anger and pain echo throughout the underworld.

And that is when all Hell breaks loose


	6. Chapter 6

Kate's POV

The next minute I was back in my body staring into oblivion as I lay on the cold damp floor in chains. I take a moment just lying there, not moving. Mind reeling, processing what happened.

Sunlight streaming through the windows.

The feeling of Safety

Our bedroom.

Pogo's little body.

The anger in Henry's eyes

Henry.

I was there. I was home.

Oh Henry.

He was so close, so close that I had touched him.

How could I have been so close to him and then, and then gone, he was gone, I was gone.

No. No I was there, I was safe, and now I am here.

I look around at the dark, stank dampness and my upper body begins to gyrate, I realize that I am sobbing, but no tears come. I have no tears left.

So I lie there as my body racks with dry sobs. I realize that I want nothing more than to be able to curl into a ball and cry, to hold my head and disappear within myself, but I am not even allowed that small shred of dignity.

M arms chained to the floor, refuse to budge. Why? Why? I repeat in my head over again.

It is _her_. It is _her fault_. All of my sadness and grief dissipate in that moment only to be replaced with rage. Cold unbridled rage

Calliope, this is her fault. The enormity of what I had known all along hits me with such force I can hardly breathe. _She_ is why I'm chained to the floor, why I'm not with my husband, _she_ wants my baby. My sweet innocent baby.

I stop breathing.

No. She will not get this little baby. It has grown so much, been so brave, but is still so small, so defenseless. She wants to take my small helpless baby from me.

A hoarse cry leaves my throat; part defiance part desperation. I scream at the top of my lungs, sounds of anger and sadness and rage echo throughout the chasm, and for a moment I could have sworn that I could hear Henry's screams along with my own, his deep voice joining mine somewhere in a melody of anguish.

Then I feel something, something horrible. A pain so deep it cuts through me like a knife.

My screams of retribution turn to screams of pain.

I start wheezing. _No, not now_. No,_ please not now_. I Cant. _Please_ I silently beg the child inside me _I can't_ _do this not now, not without Henry_.

Oh God, the realization of how truly alone I am down here hits me like a ton of bricks.

I am going to give birth to this baby, in chains. In a dark damp room in the depths of Hell.

No, I can't bring a child into the world this way, not without Henry, not by myself.

The pain interrupts my thoughts shattering every shred of hope I have. It is an agony like nothing I have ever felt before.

This baby is coming now.

Whether I can handle it or not.

Whether I am ready or not.

My breathing starts to get faster. I'm going to deliver a _baby_, an actual living, breathing human being is going to come out of me.

I realize in that moment how desperately I want this baby to live. It has been my silent companion for all this time, it needs to be alright. It needs to live.

Another wave of pain so strong I feel my stomach churn, and I start to gag. Then the door opens and in comes Ava.

I had never been so glad to see anyone in my entire life; I won't need to go through this alone.

She comes over to me and wordlessly lays towels down around me on the floor. She takes the liberty of unhooking my leg chains but keeps my arm ones securely fastened.

I look up at her desperately. "Ava please,_ talk_ to me" I beg her, my words strained. "I'm in a lot of pain and now would be a very good time for some words of reassurance. Seeing as how you're going to help bring a very small human into the world. My very small human"

"Oh sweetheart she isn't the one delivering your baby, _I am_." the sickeningly sweet sound of Calliope's voice reaches my ears before I realize that she is standing in the doorway.

"It would be only fitting. With me being the goddess of motherhood and all." Her smile of malice, and the horror of her words gush through me like a dam breaking.

"Stay away from me and my baby you bitch" I say, voice breaking in pain. She clicks her tongue in dismay at my harsh words.

"Now is that anyway to treat the woman who is going to raise your baby." Her voice is soft and comforting but the look in her eyes reveals what her words don't.

She is going to kill my child.

The perfect plan.

Get me pregnant .

Keep me alive until delivery

Kill the baby.

She has failed to kill me on several occasions, but killing my baby would be so simple.

My death would consume Henry, but the death of his first born child would destroy him.

_It was perfect._

"Not you, get away" I was starting to become delirious from the pain and by now it was becoming harder and harder to stay focused. The one thing I knew without a doubt however, was that I could not let this woman, _this monster,_ anywhere near my child.

I looked at Ava blindly, for help "Please Ava, do something. Don't let her take my baby, please." With my arms tied I would be useless in trying to protect the infant once it came out. Ava was my only hope.

"Please" I beg. She just looks at me, her eyes empty and dead, lacking their usual spark, telling me that this is not Ava. Ava is not here. I'm on my own.

Another scream escapes my lips, the pain so intense I'm blinded for a moment. Then I scream and begin to push.

I don't know how long this lasts, my strained screams envelope me. Somebody keeps telling me to push I don't know who but I obey. I obey because I need to get this child out, as unsafe and horrible as the outside world is, I can't keep it in inside me any longer.

It won't let me.

I keep blacking out, loosing focus from the fatigue, but never truly becoming unconscious. At one point I see Henry beside me, the next minute James and then my mother. They are all here, helping me, keeping my baby and I safe.

Then I come back and someone is screaming at me to push and it isn't my mom or James or my husband.

It is _her._ She wants my child and I'm practically handing it to her, but I can't help it.

I'm close to being done now. I can feel it, but I have nothing left, no strength, no will, nothing. My body is worn and broken and has nothing left to give.

But then I hear Ava scream too, her voice mingles with Calliope's in the darkness. I feel her thin fingers grip my chained ones with inhuman force. I look down at her pale hand squeezing mine, and feel her willing me to push one last time.

So I do.

Ava is crying now. She says that she can see the baby, I want to see it too but I'm not done.

But I'm so exhausted.

It would be so easy to just stop.

To give up.

I can feel my body slipping slowly away, this is killing me and I have so little fight left, but I take what little I have and I think of Henry.

Of his eyes and his mouth and his booming laughter and I give one last push.

For him.

For my child.

For our family.

She's out.

My body nearly collapses from relief, but then I hear it. The silence. It is deafening.

I need to hear my baby, my baby isn't crying, I should hear crying but I don't "Why isn't she crying ? She needs to cry" I croak, but still I hear nothing.

I look up and I see Calliope holding a small limp weight in her arms and I begin to scream and thrash with anger and grief.

NO, NO not my baby! Not my sweet baby! Please not her, NO PLEASE!

Before I even see her I know she was a girl. I can tell.

I didn't get to know her, I didn't get to see her take her first steps or say her first words. I would never know if she had Henry's eyes or my smile.

.She doesn't even have a name yet.

She hasn't had a chance to live. She can't die. She just can't.

Then I hear a strong familiar voice from the doorway say "Get the hell away from my daughter."

And just before I slip into the darkness, right before I succumb to exhaustion, I hear the sweet beautiful sound of a high pitched cry.


End file.
